A SasuNaru one shot
by bluegreenfishey
Summary: This is a one shot about the pairing of Sasuke and Naruto and how they got togetter. This is my first fan fiction ever! So please read and review!


A/N: This is my first fan fiction! Sorry but Sasuke is a little OoC! Thanks to Chibisuke Girl for being my beta!

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto does though!

* * *

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto. "What are you doing in my room?!"

Sasuke's reply was "Shut up, dobe. I was just trying to clean this mess you call a room for you."

With that being said, Sasuke then continued on with what he was doing.

The room, truthfuly, looked like a hurricane had gone through it. If anyone were to walk into Naruto's room, they would find that he had empty instant ramen cups all over the place, and that his bed spread was orange along with a lot of the T-shirts that were carelessly tossed aside never (or what seemed like it) to be picked up again.

Why would Uchiha Sasuke, the ice prince, ever help Naruto clean up his room?

Well it turns out that Sasuke and Naruto just happens to be the best of friends, which also happens to be rivals in every thing. Most people would say that Naruto and Sasuke were more then just the best of friends.

Sasuke's fan girls would say that Sasuke was in love with them, and not with Naruto. Opinions about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship with each other vary within certain groups of people.

As Sasuke had finished cleaning up the area around Naruto's dresser, he was then about to go over to clean up under Naruto's bed when Naruto stopped him.

"Move out of my way, dobe," Sasuke said calmly though he was getting irritated at the way Naruto was acting whenever he tried to reach under Naruto's bed.

Sasuke started to wonder what was it that Naruto didn't want him to see that's under his bed.

Sasuke quickly came up with a simple, but effective plan to use on Naruto.

"Fine, I won't clean under your bed then," Sasuke declared using a fake and irritated voice.

Sasuke began to clean the floor around the bed. Taking his chance when Naruto wasn't looking, he reached under the bed and pulled out the first thing he touched.

What he got had shocked him: it was picture of him naked!

So Sasuke did what any normal person would do when shocked, he dropped the picture and ran out of Naruto's house. Leaving a mad and sad Naruto to be alone in his now sort of clean, but still messy room with his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly making his way to his own house, Sasuke couldn't help but to think about Naruto.

Isn't Naruto straight?

_'There is no way Naruto would ever like me,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'Naruto's just my rival and…'_

Shaking his head, Sasuke skipped over the thought of calling Naruto his best friend.

'_Even if he does like me that way, I'm not gay. Or am I? What's going to happen if I tell him I don't like him that way? Will our friendship be over? Should I act like this never happened in order to keep our friend ship? Should I give it a try, or would that be leading him on?__Why can't I think of any thing to do?' _With that last thought, Sasuke began to pull at his hair in frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't help but to cry about the happy times that he and Sasuke had shared, and the sad thoughts of Sasuke shunning him away.

Ever since that incident in the classroom where that boy sitting in front of him had bumped into him that caused him to kiss Sasuke by accident, Naruto had fallen in love with the raven-haired boy.

Crying harder, the thoughts of Sasuke never talking to him at all ever again made him feel worse then he already was. And it was his entire fault for not hiding that darn picture better. He also blamed those fan girls who loved the idea of them getting together, so therefore sent him a picture of Sasuke naked. Thanks to them, this incident that Naruto really didn't want to happen came true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke thought of all the things he did with Naruto that he wouldn't ever do around any other person but him.

Thoughts of how he held Naruto when the blond cried.

How he saved Naruto from danger (something that he would never do for Sakura even if her life depended on it).

The time he, Naruto, and Haku fought.

How he almost died for something as stupid as protecting Naruto…

That accidental kiss in the classroom, how good it felt having Naruto's lips on his (something he would never admit).

It was then that Sasuke realized that he was in love with Naruto.

_And Naruto liked him back._

His eyes widened as those five words sank into his mind.

Without another thought, he ran to Naruto's apartment, barged in, and ran over to Naruto's room.

Once inside Naruto's room again, Sasuke lifted Naruto, who was sitting on his bed.

Sasuke hugged him, and told Naruto that he loved him.

Kissing Naruto softly caused the said-person to return the kiss with a foxy smile.

Not before mumbling an "I love you" into the kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Please Review!


End file.
